Fighters
by TaszAkuryou
Summary: Heyz , this is a kaixrei fic, old one lol anyways Rei and Kai are in high school. Rei is a normal cute boy that falls in love with the troublesome gang leader Kai. Kai always gets himself into trouble but he has his reasons, hard yaoi later on...
1. chappie one

FIGHTERS  
  
Okaiz AnimeLoverTasz is banned -- TASZY aswell .... But Taszakyryou NOT!! Tasz is back :P Anyways this is a beyblade Yaoi fic - more yaoi in later chapter ;) as ya know XD lol anyways have fun :D  
  
is thinking, ' ' is speaking and is singing or a poem or whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and the characters ( ... --  
  
Tasz; Heyyy got a new story!!!  
  
Kai: Hnn  
  
Ray: well let's hear it!!!  
  
Tasz: Uhmm okaiz  
  
Chapter one Saved?  
  
You're on my mind I don't know why but you are! Why are you there?! Why won't ya leave me alone! I'll get you for this, if you don't leave then you will pay! Just wait and see! I'll get you for this.  
  
Another day for the young Ray to go to school, he gets up and has breakfast. Puts his homework in his bag, takes his lunch money, takes his jacket and goes of to school on his bike.  
  
Ray is al most at the bicycle shed but then he sees his nightmare on the other side of the schoolyard. Ray's eyes become bigger and he almost falls off his bike. There is one group that Ray is afraid of and they were there, nearby the main entrance, Ray's heart stopped and he began to sweat.  
  
/ Ohhh no there they are!?! The Black Killers!?! What should I do??? I know they will beat me up or something or take my lunch money. Maybe I should fight back for this one time! Nahhhh can't do that, they kill me!?! Especially that leader, he is......... / Ray looks down and sees is watch.  
  
'Ohh no can't be late!' Ray said as he quickly got rid of his bike, he walked fast but he went slower as he saw the Black Killers.  
  
'Hey there he is, the little worm!' Tala said, he was a young boy with red hair. He had an army shirt with jacket over his school uniform (a/n well the school uniform pants that is, hhehehe) and red sneakers.  
  
/ Really how can that Tala guy be so popular look at that outfit?! Red sneakers O.O under an army suit something, man he must be crazy!!! / Ray thought to himself as he got closer.  
  
'Wahhahahhah look at him, he looks like shit!' Michael almost yelled, he was a boy with brown / dark purple hair and amazing light purple / blue eyes. He had a cool version of the school uniform and all the girls liked him. And he always has a baseball cap on his head that is sighed by Babe Ruth.  
  
/ Pfff that Michael thinks he's so tough but he is nothing just a pretty face but he never hit anyone while he is saying that he did! A real show of! / Ray mumbled to himself so no one could hear it.  
  
'Yeah ya right, whahahahaha yep he is shit alright!' Lee said while laughing his $$ off, he was a boy with black hair, a fighters outfit coz he was a great fighter almost as good as the leader. He had just like Ray bandages around his wrists but he had them around his ankles as well, he was a real know it all and he was a real hanger-on type.  
  
/ Huh!?! If I look like shit then what the hell are you! / Ray couldn't suppress a little giggle but that was enough to be heard by the leader of the gang.  
  
'Are making a fool out of these idiots, are ya laughing at us, Ray?! Kai said daring and coolly, Ray had his full attention for Kai, he was the handsome leader. Kai had two colours of blue in his hair, he had dark blue triangles on his cheeks, the black school uniform pants, a tight black tank top with a blue 7 on it, a black long vampire coat that hang to his knees and a long white with red scarf. The white scarf had little red blood drops on it and Ray found that sooo cool!!!  
  
'Uhh....no....I-I..d-didn't....' Ray just couldn't find his words, Kai walked over to him with a threatening look on his cold face.  
  
'Uhh pleaz Kai....I didn't....mean to...' Ray walked backwards but he was trembling so badly that he couldn't really.  
  
Kai made a fist and hit Ray right in the face, Ray fall to the ground, he grabbed his cheek and look up. He looked angry at Kai and he wanted to attack him but before Kai or Ray could make a move the two of them where separated by the head principle.  
  
'Stop it Kai leave that kid alone, now go to your class'. He said to Kai, Kai glared at him and showed the principle his middle finger while walked to the school.  
  
'That's it Kai, you come to me after school and then I'll decide to call your grandfather, you hear me!!! The last bit he yelled coz Kai was almost in side.  
  
'Let's go boy' he said pulling up Ray, go to class and if you get in trouble coz you're to late tell them to come to me, okay?' He said pointing his finger at himself, ray nodded and ran of.  
  
Ray sighed he was tired, it was his last hour of school and that gave him some courage.  
  
/ Pfff finally I can go home soon coz I'm so hungry!!! That stupid Tala got my lunch money but it was weird though coz Kai wasn't there with them, he is probably scared of the principle! Nahh he isn't scared of that guy, he isn't.... / Ray was interrupted by the bell, everyone stood up and walked out. Ray quickly grabbed his books and wanted to go away but when he was outside he was to be called back.  
  
'Ohh Ray could you pleaz help me?' The young woman asked, Ray nodded and waited for his instructions.  
  
'You see I have a teacher's thing in five minutes and I can't be late but these books need to be in that closet over there'. She pointed at a large bookcase kinda thing in the end of the classroom. 'Could you pleaz get the books inside for me? Then you can leave and you'll have no homework for tomorrow in my class'. She said smiling, Ray smiled back and nodded. 'Thanx ray you really helped me out, just leave this room open when you're done, see you tomorrow'. She said waving and walking away.  
  
Ray started and after half hour he was done, he went outside and got his bike. Ray began his way home when he saw Kai, he looked different then normal but in the middle of the road he got to his knees and grabbed is head with two hands. Ray looked at him and then he saw a truck coming.  
  
'KAI!!!' Ray yelled but he didn't hear him, Ray jumped of his bike and ran over to Kai. Kai stood up and he was a little dizzy, he looked to his side and he saw a truck coming his way. He was shocked and so was the driver, he stepped on his break but it would be to late anyways. Ray grabbed Kai and pushed himself and Kai to the side, they fall to the ground as the truck shove by.  
  
Ray got up and so did Kai, Kai looked at Ray and turned around.  
  
'Why did you safe me, you could have got rid of all your troubles by leaving me there'. Kai said, Ray looked at Kai's back and smiled.  
  
'Coz you would have done the same for me but I have to go, see ya'. Ray said as he walked away.  
  
'I'll get you for this, Ray Kon'. Kai yelled angry, Ray turned around with a confused face but Kai walked away angry.  
  
/ I saved him is this a way to thank me?! Jerk!!! / Ray got back on his bike and went home.  
  
Ray lived with his grandfather as well, his grandfather took care if Ray since the day that his parents died. They died in the mountains, according to his grandfather his mother slipped and his dad tried to safe her but they both went down. Ray never liked to talk about the death of his parents.  
  
'Hi Ray could you get some stuff into town for me after finishing your homework'. Narau asked. (a/n well narau is Ray's grandfather (...)  
  
'Sure I will' Ray said, they got dinner and Ray was doing his homework. He had a lot so it took a while, it was a little dark outside and Ray came down.  
  
' Okay I'm done, what do I have to get?' Ray said rubbing his hands. 'It's too late to go to town, it will be dark soon so... no.' Narau said facing back to his book, Ray sighed and walked over. 'But what was it then?' 'Ohh I wanted some tea because I don't feel so well, you know the herbal one that I used for you when you were ill'.  
  
Ray grinned and walked away. 'I'll be right back'. He said running to the door but before his grandfather could say something back he was already gone. Ray jumped on his bike and left.  
  
He got to the night shop, were he got the tea, he jumped on his bike and suddenly he was pulled of his bike, just a minute later. He was dragged from his bike into a dark alley, they were five of them and they looked strong.  
  
'Give me your money kid, now!!! The big guy said, the others laughed and Ray was trembling. 'I –I....don't...have any...m...money left, sir'. He said struggling for his freedom, they got angry and searched his pockets. They found a few dollars and waved in front of Ray's head.  
  
'This is money, kid'. He said angry and he hit Ray in the face and the other joined him. Ray was going to be beaten up but they stopped. They looked to their sides to a dark figure standing there and telling them to 'stop'.  
  
'Who are you?' 'Your nightmare.....your killer'. With those words Kai attacked, Ray stumbled to wall and pressed himself against it. Kai took all of the guys on and he beat them all, with in one minute. They quickly crawled out of the alley, Kai got hit ones and he had a little blood line running out his mouth. He walked over to one of the guys and kicked him between the ribs.  
  
'I rule here so don't come back hear me?!' Kai said coolly, he turned and walked over to the curled up Ray. / WOW Kai is sooooo strong he beat them all!!!!!!!! Oo /  
  
Ray could see Kai but Kai couldn't see him watching, Ray's eyes became bigger as he saw Kai smile.  
  
'Thanx for saving me, Ray'. Kai said with a nice tone in his voice, Ray popped his head out and looked at Kai. He still looked a little scared and Kai came closer.  
  
/ OMG He looks.......... O.O cute!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?! Arghhh there I go again, stop thinking about that stupid kid! Dammit!!!!!!!! / Kai shock his head and looked at the curled up Ray again and he couldn't resist.  
  
'Uhhh.....hmm...uhh...did ya know Ray you ...........' he paused 'that you look like a....a kitten right now. Hehe your eyes and how you're curled up like that'. Kai had a really nice voice, you would say that he would never hurt a fly.  
  
Ray looked up again with a surprised look on his face. / Is this guy for real?!?!?? He is so cool and now he says that I look like a kitten, just like my mom. Grandpa always said that mom called me kitten, the last time she it said it I was 1.5 years old. The day she left and never came back/ He looked sadly down again.  
  
'Uhh thanx Kai for saving me and for.....'. Ray tried to stand up but he failed and he fall back. 'Don't be afraid Ray, I won't hurt ya now, let me help you'. Kai said sweet while handing over his hand, Ray reached for Kai's hand but then pulled back but then he tried again. He got up by the help of Kai and he looked right in his, in the moonlight, crimson eyes while Kai looked into the bright yellow tiger orbs.  
  
Ray was dizzy and he fell in Kai's strong arms, Kai picked Ray of the floor and carried him to his bike. It was trashed, they had trashed it, Kai got angry and turned the other way. He then turned back to get the keys out of the bike and then he walked along the street.  
  
Ray woke up and saw Kai sitting next to him, Kai looked at Ray and Ray looked at Kai. He examined Kai's face and he saw the dried blood line, he got closer, licked his finger and got the line of blood away. Kai smiled and got up.  
  
'Let's go I'll bring ya home'. Kai walked over to something nearby the tree but he couldn't see what it was. Ray got up and walked over to Kai and then he saw that Kai had a motorbike, Ray's eyes became big and he looked at the amazing motor thing.  
  
'Wow that one is cool!!!' 'Yeah of course it is no get one I'll bring ya home'. Ray got up and they left.  
  
Tasz: man!!!! My fingers hurt.... looking at fingers and gives them all a kiss  
  
Ray: Yeah I can see well hope the people liked it!  
  
Tasz: so do I!!! ohhh and peeps pleaz don't look at the spelling faults and all :S .. thanx :D  
  
TBC?  
  
Pleaz review people and be honest!!! Thankies and hope to get ya all a new chapter of this, hehehehe see ya!!!!!!!!  
  
R&R!!!  
  
TASZ 


	2. chappie two

Fighters  
  
Sorry if my English sux dear peeps and hopefully you like it .... Sorry for late update   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay! -- happy now!  
  
is thinking, ' ' is speaking and is singing or a poem or whatever.  
  
Tasz: HIIIII me backy!  
  
Ray: Ä!  
  
Tasz: Ohh no Ray is in a Japanese mood, pfffff  
  
Ray: Hai -  
  
Tasz; yeah yeah! Let me tell ya the story! Coz me want to go to bed   
  
Ray nods  
  
Chapter two friend or.......  
  
Ray woke up and saw Kai sitting next to him, Kai looked at Ray and Ray looked back at Kai. He examined Kai's face and he saw the dried blood line, he got closer, licked his finger and got the line of blood away. Kai smiled and got up.  
  
'Let's go I'll bring ya home'. Kai walked over to something nearby the tree but he couldn't see what it was. Ray got up and walked over to Kai and then he saw that Kai had a motorbike, Ray's eyes became big and he looked at the amazing motor thing.  
  
'Wow that one is cool!!!' 'Yeah of course it is now get one I'll bring ya home'. Ray got up and they left.  
  
Kai got on his motorbike and Ray hopped on, he wrapped his arms around Kai's muscular abdomen and blushed.  
  
' Do you know were I live?' Ray asked quietly, Kai watched over his shoulder as he grinned. ' Yeah I do.' He handed Ray a helmed and started his bike.  
  
A loud noise drove in their ears, the grass jumped up from under the wheels and Ray enjoined every single moment of it. He loved motorcycles an especially with someone as cool as Kai on it.  
  
Ray was tired but he just had to stay awake coz he didn't want to miss a thing, his eyes closed and his grip became loose. Kai blushes a bright red as Ray's hands crumbled down.  
  
/ Ohh man..... O.o why can't he stay awake, now....his ...hands .....are...... hmmm wait a sec not that I mind tho, this will never happen again so better enjoy it. / Kai grinned and saw a bump in the road a little ahead. He drove to the bump and 'jumped' up a little, Ray's hands flipped up and landed preciously were Kai planned them to fall.  
  
Kai had fire red face but he didn't mind no one saw him and it was dark so no one could see, besides Ray was a sleep so it was not his fault now was it.  
  
Ray woke up a little and noticed were his hands where, he was so shocked that Kai would freak out that he pulled them away but Kai just hit another bump and ray al most fell off. With a quick reaction Kai grabbed Ray and saved him again! Ray smiled nervously but then pinned himself back to Kai's back. They were at Ray's place and Kai was not planning on going inside but Ray thought he was.  
  
'Huh, why aren't ya coming in?' Ray said with the cutest look on his face, Kai grumbled and then got off his bike. He hesitated and then said. ' Sorry but I have to do my homework, one more time making no homework and it's out for me'. Kai got back on his bike as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Need company?' Ray said smiling. 'That's a good idea! You can learn stuff from each other and he can stay here for tonight. But where were you, boy?!' Ray's grandpa stood there in the doorway.  
  
'Grandpa!' Ray yelled as he run to him and hugged him. ' Now now calm down jus tell me what happened' ' Well you see I was getting tea and big guyz attacked me and then Kai....that boy.... Saved me and then he brought me home on his cool motor...oh and my bike is trashed.'  
  
'Well Kai I have to say, thank you for saving my grandson'. Kai nodded and jumped on his bike, Ray looked sad coz Kai didn't stay to make the homework. Narau saw it.  
  
' Uhmm young man why don't you stay here and make your homework. Call your parents and tell them and btw you'll make to must noise if you leave, the neighbors will wake up.' ' I don't care about the neighbors but okay I'll stay.'  
  
Kai got off his motor and locked it with a big chain, he walked over to ray and his grandpa. He took something out of his pocket and threw it too Narau.  
  
'Here ya herbal shit'. Kai said coolly as he walked passed Ray into the house.  
  
'Not very polite now is he?' 'Well he is just very cool that all'. And Ray followed dreamy.  
  
'The first door on your right' Ray said as he walked behind Kai, Kai nodded and waited, he waited for ray to enter first.  
  
They did the homework and went to sleep.  
  
A loud noise was heard, you could even hear that noise if ya were downtown. Ray smacked the little black box next to his bed, he got up straight and saw that he had his clothes on. He walked over to his window and opened it to smell the fresh air, his eyes opened as he saw Kai sitting in the garden.  
  
He had a cup of coffee in his hand while he was reading a magazine, ray jumped up and changed his clothes. He ran downstairs and saw a flustered grandpa sitting at the table, he walked over to Narau and sat next to him.  
  
'Never wanna invite him again he was up at 0400 ' ray laughed as he stood up and walked outside.  
  
'Good morning Kai, can you help me get my grandpa's old bike out of the barn?' Kai nodded and got up.  
  
The two of them rumbled in the little yard barn but no bike to be seen, Ray slipped and landed way to close to Kai. Kai tried to catch Ray a little but failed to do so and they both fell down. Ray was on top of Kai and some stuff fell on Ray's back pushing him more down. Narau didn't hear it coz he was sound asleep.  
  
Kai and Ray were very close, Kai could smell Ray's AXE while Ray could smell Kai but feel him too. He could feel his muscular body underneath him. It was very hot in the barn, Kai had ray's AXE on so the room was filled with Ray's smell.  
  
Ray was turned on pretty badly coz of everything together.  
  
'Are ya okay, Ray?' Ray nodded and tried to move but because he was moving he could feel more bumps of Kai (a/n .-) Kai turned red and Ray wanted out of there coz the heat was rising, Ray failed and collapsed back on Kai.  
  
'Nice going, light weight kitten'. Kai said teasingly laughing, he grinned and shifted under Ray but he failed as well.  
  
Both Ray and Kai were in the heat of the moment, in the moment of explosion. 'We're stuck motor boy!' Ray fired back. 'You making fun of me' Kai said with a bigger grin on his face 'Coz you're in no position to do so'. Kai laughed.  
  
'Ohh and you are, mister-lying-under-me!' Ray said back smiling, they both shifted a bit but it didn't work. Ray gave up and his head hung down and his cheek brushed against that of Kai, Kai's ears got red ends and he blushed. Ray looked up in the bright crimson eyes and moved closer, Kai looked back in the yellow tiger eyes and moved up a little.  
  
Their lips touched and not one of them flinched back, Kai pressed his lips against those of Ray. Ray's tongue escaped his mouth and crashed against Kai's bottom lip, Kai opened his mouth to let Ray's tongue in and his own out.  
  
Ray moaned into Kai's rough but soooo sweet kiss, the taste of Kai drove in Ray's mouth and made him crazy.  
  
Kai's hands traveled under Ray's shirt and over his sweaty back but they were stopped by some stuff that leaned on Ray's back. Kai stopped and looked into Ray's dreamy eyes.  
  
'Look kitten we have to get out of here, we will.....' Kai couldn't finish his line coz when Ray heard the word kitten he freaked and kissed Kai again. Kai moaned but he quickly shove ray under him as he heard some crack noises.  
  
A heavy wooden thing landed on Kai's back, Kai let out a little cry and trembled on his arms coz of the weight.  
  
'Ray...can ...you...get...out?' Kai said with a trembling voice, sweat drops fell on Ray and he had his teeth crushed together.  
  
' AGHHHHHHH' Kai yelled  
  
TBC?  
  
Tasz: Well hope I did a good job!..... but in my eyes it was a little lame XD and short .....  
  
Ray: Hai!  
  
Tasz: -- uhh yeah well....did you like the story?  
  
Ray: Hai!  
  
Tasz: is there anything else you can say then 'Hai' ?! !o.O  
  
Ray: Hai!  
  
Tasz; I give up!!! goes to bed again  
  
Kai: loser  
  
Tasz: grrr -- pulls sheets over her head  
  
Pleaz sorry for the mistakes ... spelling whatever ... anyways hope ya liked it me update more in the future and now I wanna sleep :P lol See ya!!  
  
R&R  
  
TASZ 


End file.
